


Various Stories of Various People on Tyria

by VioletAmet



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Collection of short stories, Drabbles, Nightmare stuff, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: There are a lot of stories to be told, about various people and their lives on Tyria.This one just focuses on my and other people's characters.





	1. The Story of Chrysanthena Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrys takes a good look at herself.

Chrysanthena let out a huff as she waved her stump of a right arm before her face. She strained herself to make it grow faster, only to quickly give up as it never works. She then got up from her seat, to leave her quarters, to head to the waters below. She stared at her reflection for a moment, noticing that she was starting to gain a bit of fat, but there were no hints of leaves or buds growing on the bark of her head. She then sighed as she planted her left hand against her cheek, and knelt down to take a closer look at herself.

She never really cared about appearances, but having to rely on a single arm bothered her. Only because she could not do things that others would, like strangle someone, fight back against someone with two fists, or even hold two weapons.

She really missed using a bow, she thought, then sighed before she splashed some water onto her face.

When she wiped away the water from her eyes, she smiled. From head to toe, she was red as an apple, with touches of green and dark purple here and there. She then got up to stretch her limbs, before she returned to her quarters, and study the sylvari anatomy.


	2. "Monster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Major violence!
> 
> Masa is not my OC.

“L-let me go!” cried out Tibouchin, as she was chained by a group of robe cladded strangers. They kept her arms bound, and feet chained, with a tight collar around her neck, which they pulled every time she was about to cast an illusion. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she thought this was punishment for leaving behind her home, and her dearest friend back at the grove.

“Nozion…” she whispered, though she knew those words would only fall onto deaf ears. “Chrys…”

The robe cladded kidnappers spoke to each other in quiet whispers, away from the sylvari, while others watched over her, with their weapons in hand. She was already injured enough from her previous attempts at running away. Sap has stained her tattered clothes, exposing opened wounds that were barely ever mended. Even the twin roses on her head were damaged, along with her heart shaped face.

Tibouchin squeezed her eyes shut as she hung her head. “Please…” she muttered under her breath, “don’t let me be a prisoner anymore… I… will gladly accept death…”

Then the cry of anguish roared into her ears.

Tibouchin opened her eyes to see that not just one person was suddenly sliced, but multiple people at once. Their bodies float in the air, with blood coming in and out of their wounds, as well as their limbs being detached then reattached.

An overwhelming feeling of chaos magic weighed heavily down onto her body and mind, to the point that she had almost believed that this is all just an illusion.

But it wasn’t. This sort of magic was something she was just as capable of as well, but was too afraid to dive in, even for a brief moment.

The white sylvari watched as these people were caught in a time loop, where they suffered their deaths over and over.

And in the center, is a tall figure, dressed in violet-pink flames, from their feet, to their scarecrow like head. Their armor was quite a sight to behold, with the wide shoulder guards, spiked gauntlets, and boots, seemingly all made from metal. Tibouchin could not tell if they were male or female, or even human under all that.

Instead, she could only think of them as a monster. Worse than all these kidnappers combined.

They easily took down the other robed kidnappers, one after the other, then keeping them in a stasis for a time, until they all dropped onto the floor, dismember and disfigured.

Tibouchin gasped as they took out the one that was closest to her, watching them tear them apart with ease, then slowly turned their heads towards her, as they sliced their head off.

“Are you a warden?” they asked, with a deep, almost inhuman voice. She swore she saw their head twitched as they spoke.

“N-no…! I-I am not!” she spoke out loud, fearful of her life.

The being stared at her for a moment, as if they were trying to glare into her soul, but then huffed out a heavy sigh. With a single wave of their bonesaw, the bodies that were in stasis all dropped, limbs and all. They then stepped over their bodies, leaving behind the mentally scarred Tibouchin, with no idea on what she should do now, even with her kidnappers dead.

“Let us go, Kaki…” the monster spoke, breathlessly.


	3. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .3.
> 
> Not my OCs.

Within her forge, Valeriani watched the flames crackle in silence. A dark cloud of smoke escaped from her protective mask as she huffed. “What do you want from me, former Squire Aiathus?” she asked, without turning the well dressed green sylvari behind her. He chuckled lowly in spite from being called that, but he sucked in a deep breath, despite all the heat surrounding them.  
  
“A visit, my dear Squire Valeriani.” He took slow steps towards her, running his fingers over the table covered in daggers and blades. Sharp, brilliant, and beautiful, just like the Squire of Stings herself.  
  
“Do you really want to lose your fingers, Aiathus? If you keep touching my creations, you would get a knife through your wrists. And I do mean ‘wrists’.”  
  
Aiathus grinned as he lifted his hands up, but not out of fear, but respect. “Well, what can I say? I just admire your handiwork, Squire. As well as you…” His gaze was fixed on her figure, from her feet, to her head, all covered in strong metal armor. He just couldn’t help but imagine what’s underneath all that.  
  
Valeriani huffed out a sigh as she slowly turned around to face him, but still kept her helmet on. “As always, you never cease your… ‘charm’. I find it rather displeasing however…”  
  
“Even if I say that you must look beautiful underneath all that? Especially when you wash away the soot around your eyes? Your face?”  
  
Valeriani turned away for a moment, while shifting her weight from one leg to another. She even stuttered for a moment, before she cleared her throat and stood straight again. Aiathus noticed that, for once, her guard was finally down. All he needed to do was continue to speak with sweet honeyed words, and get her in his arms when she wishes to.  
  
Maybe that could lead to something further.  
  
“Come on, Valeriani. We both know there is something between us!” He chuckled as he drew closer to her, looking at the white leaves that is her hair. If only the visor wasn’t blocking his view of her eyes.  
  
She turned to him, then slowly raised up her hand to her mask to take it off, revealing her glowing golden eyes, to glare at him. “I-it’s not like that, you fool!”  
  
He let out a hearty laugh, as he extended his hand out to her. She stared at it for a moment, before she dropped her helmet, and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. The two stared into each other’s eyes, as they slowly drew into a kiss. A passionate kiss fueled by not just the heat around them, but from each other.  
  
Eventually, heavy footsteps could be heard coming into the forge. “What is going on here?” spoke up Valeriani, muffled by her helmet.  
  
Aiathus broke away from the Valeriani he was kissing, to turn towards her, then back at the other one. “Valeriani” broke into a wide smile, before the image shattered into magenta butterflies, revealing she was Masa all along. He laughed as he released his hand from Aiathus’, then vanished from the forge, leaving the two alone with butterflies.


	4. The Story of Chrysanthena Part II

Chrysanthena silently leaned back into her chair, while resting her head against her one good hand. Her eyes were fixed on nothing in particular, though her mind was focused on the past. In Divinity's Reach, where she stood before another sylvari.

 

_"He is dead, Chrys... Nozion is dead..." Tibouchin said as she gripped onto her skirt tightly. She couldn't make direct eye contact with her elder sibling as she broke the news to her._

_Chrysanthena backed away from the white sylvari in shock. She wanted to say something, but her voice became clogged in her throat. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, except wrap her hands around Tibouchin's arms to shake her. "No, that can't be true! He can't be dead!"_

_"It's true, sister. I can no longer feel him in this world..." Tibouchin reached out to the red sylvari with a sorrowful smile. "Let's go home," she whispered to her._

_Chrysanthena shook her head as she let go of her, and turned away from her to hide away her tears. "No..." she replied. "You will have to go back home by yourself... I... I can't go back. I failed..."_

_"But, Chrys-" "Go home already, Tibouchin! I can't lose you either!" Without another word, Chrysanthena walked away from Tibouchin, until she teleported in front of her with purple butterflies surrounding her. The two stared at each other with both anger and sorrow behind their eyes, but Chrysanthena wasn't going to back down. "Step aside, Tibouchin... and go back to the Grove. I can't stand the idea of losing you either."_

_Tibouchin scowled as she lifted up her staff, to send a bolt of energy towards Chrys, only to be punched in the stomach as she charged up her attack. Tibouchin clutched onto her stomach, and looked up at Chrys in alarm._

_"Go back," she said, before she ran away from the younger sibling._

 

Chrysanthena huffed out a sigh, and rose up her right hand to wipe away the tear, to forget that she doesn't have a right hand anymore. She then gave out a brief laugh, muttering at how ironic things are, before shaking her head. "I've made my mistake once... I won't do it again..." she muttered to herself.


	5. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gender is a strange thing.)

Chrys looked at himself in the reflection of the water at the bottom of the den, noticing that thanks to time, he had changed. He still carried some of his traits, such as the gaunt angular face, and wide eyes, but the rest of his body from the neck below changed quite a lot. The feminine traits of what a female would have, has gone, though he is still lacking in one part in particular.

That will come with time, however, he thought, as he cupped the water between his hands, and started to wash his face. The make-up he used to change his appearance disappeared, but it seemed that some things were growing to his surprise. While it could take a mesmer to change his appearance within seconds, it seemed that it's not entirely necessary, at least for sylvari like him.

While it will require some medicine and surgery to complete the transition, Chrys wasn't in any hurry to do it. The body is a strange thing, he thought, as he picked up his clothes, given to him by the Knight of Spectres.

But also, magnificently beautiful.


	6. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of several old shorties.

Tears fell from Tibouchin's eyes as she thought about the days she had spent with Nozion and Chrysanthena. Happier days filled with joy and innocence. The moment when Nozion and her emerged from their pod, waking up from their dreams, and meeting Chrysanthena not that long after. The nights they ate dinner together, talking about many things of the world they live in. Many things that the twins were going to experience over the years.  
  
She had always felt her brother's emotions resonate within her, and surely he must had felt hers. The feeling of wonder as the sun went over the horizon, the stars twinkling in the darkened sky, and the moon reflected on the water near their home. Their curiosity as they encountered other races for the first time, comparing their heights to the stout asura, the touch of a charr's fur, and the different culture between a norn and a human. They were like one in a way, but now, even though he left their home long ago, she felt very lonely.  
  
Almost as if he was no longer on Tyria.  
  
Tibouchin frowned as the thought of it didn't sit well with her. Even though Chrysanthena left her too, she never felt truly alone, as she thought she could feel her brother, no matter how far he was. But, that feeling suddenly disappeared one day.  
  
 _"Why?"_  
  
Should she really find out about the truth herself? Or is it better to just live in ignorance? Either way, she started to travel from place to place, trying to keep her mind off of it, and live her life as she wishes. But, the thought of it could never leave her mind.


	7. Bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old shortie.

Zoe couldn't run for much longer, but she had to keep going. The bandits were not far behind. Even with the spikes stuck through her feet, she mustn't slow down. Unfortunately, her frail body did not match with her will power, and eventually, she collapsed onto the dirt. As soon as the bandits caught up, they grabbed onto her arms, and forced her up onto her feet. She tried to release herself from them, but they were much larger and stronger than her.  
  
"You ran pretty far, girl," a man spoke up as he approached her with a amused smile. "Too bad."  
  
Zoe looked to the man in fear. He was much taller than her, but not as tall as one of the bandits, and had an eye patch. He looked smug at first, but his expression quickly turned into a frown as if he was irritated. "In all honesty, I don't like chasing runaways... Don't even know why Karoline put me up to this job..." He shrugged. "Whatever. Get her back to the hide out."  
  
With that, he vanished. One of the bandits snarled as their grip on Zoe grew tighter, making her squeal in pain. The other noticed and snapped at their partner immediately.  
  
"We got her ourselves! Anthony didn't do anything!"  
  
"We will report it to The Boss as soon as-" The bandit was cut off as soon as the sound of a rifle blasting went off, and their body fell onto the ground. Zoe screamed while the other bandit yanked her with her back onto their chest, and their arm around her neck.  
  
There was the sounds of metal clinking and footsteps crunching the dirt. Even though they were unsure if this person was a warrior or a guardian, the bandit still held Zoe tightly, and pulled out a pistol. "Don't come any closer!" they yelled, and pressed it against her skull. She couldn't do anything but whimper.  
  
It was too dark to see without the moon shining on them tonight, but the bandit heard something slip by them to their right. Zoe wasn't even sure what was going anymore as she felt so overwhelmed and exhausted, and found herself once again falling onto the ground, weak and scared.  
  
She turned to look at her captor, only to see them tossed to the ground with a sword dug into their back. Her eyes slowly looked up from the sword to a woman clad in dark-colored armor, and a helmet that protected her face. They stared at each other silence, until the world around Zoe went dark.  
  
  
Anthony knew something must had happened to the group. They were taking too long. When he returned to the last location they met, he clicked his tongue in disappointment as he found their bodies and nothing about the girl.  
  
Karoline had to know about this... but its not like he has to be the one to do it. This whole kidnapping deal didn't seem to have a purpose to him, so there is no point in working with the bandits. Besides, he didn't want to deal with her punishments.  
  
Without a second though, Anthony took whatever that bandits had on them, and vanished.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, a large woman with a mug of rum sat in the back of the hide out. One of the scouts came running in to report her about what happened, and told her that Anthony had ran off. She gave a low growl and tossed the mug against the cobblestone wall, shattering it into pieces and the drink to splatter everywhere.  
  
It wasn’t the idea of runaways escaping and a deserter that made her furious. It was reporting to her boss that made her bitter, and frightened.


	8. The Krewe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old one.

"Mineralogist Bismi!" an asura spoke up, catching the attention of their auburn haired fellow asura, as she stood before one large container of many. Asura are a diminutive race on Tyria, but despite their short height, they tend to be very intelligent, since they value knowledge greatly. But, this makes most if not all of them a bit too confident, to the point that they see anyone else who doesn't match their wit lesser than them.  
  
"Has there been an issue?!" Bismi replied.  
  
"No, actually, the golems are ready!"  
  
"That's a good thing to hear..." another asura spoke up from behind Bismi, startling her. Besides her was a golem, an asuran construct, designed for different purposes. This one in particular was quite special, as while it wasn't made by her herself, it is always by her side. As far as Bismi could understand, this golem was made by this asura's father, but she isn't entirely sure, since they all are quite a mystery.  
  
"Little Sister... Ajoator... Greetings, and thank you for your golems." Bismi bowed to her in respect. "I shall try not to damage them too much."  
  
Little Sister narrowed her eyes at Bismi for a moment, seizing her up, then shrugged. "I will put your coins to use, Bismi. I only came by to see if you're using them properly. Seems like you aren't that incompetent if you know how to use them... even though you are still incapable with other things."  
  
Bismi felt the ice cold arrows that were Sister's words pierce her heart, but she didn't want to allow it hurt her pride. She stood straight with her head held high as she stared at Sister. "As I said, I won't damage them too much... Especially since you're creations are the best."  
  
Little Sister gave a brief chuckle as she crossed her arms. "Of course they are. I made golems such as these since I was a progeny, and they were perfect, so it's only natural that I continue with producing these for as long as I live."  
  
The golem beside her suddenly beeped, catching Sister's attention. "Little Sister," it said in a loud robotic tone, "it's time we should go! Father and Tezlare are expecting us for modifications!"  
  
Little Sister nodded, then turned back to Bismi. "I shall take my leave now, but I will come back once the mining is done. Until later."  
  
"Goodbye," Bismi replied with a nod, and watched them both walk away, towards an older looking asura, and a bouncy pink and blue sylvari, a race of humanoid plants that were sprouted from a great tree over twenty years ago.  
  
Suddenly, she heard an excited shriek, and followed it. It was from another female asura, who was perhaps a bit too joyful and animated with her constructs. "Zeekiki," Bismi spoke up slightly scared about what she is doing, "what is going on?"  
  
She turned to her with a huge grin on her face, exposing her sharp teeth, and fingers covered in bandadges. "Mineralogist Bismi!" she squealed with happiness, "I just want to say, thanks for letting me work with you! It's an honor!"  
  
Bismi chuckled while feeling bashful. Certainly felt uplifted after the comment that Little Sister left on her, but her own high opinion on her still is true and firm. She also respected Zeekiki, even with her eccentric behavior with explosive golems, which is exactly what she hired her for.  
  
"It's also an honor to work with you, Miss Zeekiki." She looked over to the mini golems, all set with explosives built into them. Even if their main purpose wasn't to explode however, somehow her golems always do. It's a miracle that she is still alive. "Please keep the golems to the locations I assigned, and be careful."  
  
Zeekiki laughed. "I appreciate it, but I'm always careful!"  
  
Bismi gave her a look with a crooked grin, then shook her head with a brief laugh. "Right..." she then turned to the rest of the krewe and spoke up, "All right everyone! Begin the mining! Keep all the containers close to you while the golems mine, and once they are done, place all minerals into the containers! Once they are full, shut down the golems and leave the mines with both!"  
  
She then gave Zeekiki a respectful bow. "I shall be around if you need assistance."  
  
"See you, Bismi!"  
  
As the golems drilled into the rocks, pieces of stones, gems, and ore fell off, to later be collected by the asura, and dropped into a container, as Bismi told them to do. Sounds of explosives were heard in certain parts of the mines as well, followed by crazed laughter, and more explosives, which she couldn't help but be scared of, but she still trusted Zeekiki with her job, like Little Sister with her golems.  
  
While she did her best to keep track of everything, Bismi didn't notice that an asura came in unnoticed. "Busy with work I see, my precious Bismuth," he spoke up as he approached from behind, surprising her. "Are you perhaps going to build something that will only fail again?"  
  
Bismi glared at him and snarled, "The only reason  I 'fail' is because you keep on stealing the ideas from me, Krimug."  
  
"I do not 'steal', I just make my own version of what I see... and make it better."  
  
"That is still stealing... I'm surprised you graduated at all from the College of Synergetics."  
  
"I'm just that amazing."  
  
"Sure, whatever... what are you even doing here?"  
  
"To see how my friend is doing. We don't talk much anymore, Bismi," he replied with a seemingly wistful smile.  
  
She eyed him with suspicion, then closed her eyes and sighed. "If you had stopped stealing my ideas, then maybe things would had been different..."  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe..."  
  
While they both spoke, the krewe continued their work, going deeper into the mines. The vibrations of the drilling and explosives reached far, stirring some creatures that made their home there awake, drawing their unwanted attention. They crawled their way towards them, clawing through the rocks, and eventually reached to the golems.  
  
Another explosion was set off, followed by laughter from Zeekiki, and shortly after, a scream from another asura. Bismi turned towards the cry and ran towards it, with Krimug close behind her. The krewe was being swarmed by the creatures.  
  
Without hesitation, Bismi raised the earth before the krewe to protect them from the attacks, while Krimug ran towards the creatures with a blade in hand. Zeekiki tossed some golems at them, exploding on impact, and guided the krewe towards Bismi as she waved them over. She signaled them to get out while Krimug and her keep them busy.  
  
"We will catch up, just go!" Bismi yelled, while forming a shield from the stones and pebbles.  
  
Though reluctant, they decided to follow her orders, and ran out. Once the shield was done, she noticed that Krimug was quickly being overpowered, so she hurried towards him, and punched some of the creatures away with it. As they struggled to get out of the mayhem, Krimug didn't notice the vines coming out from below, until he was pulled away from Bismi all of a sudden. She caught him in time, but she was quickly dragged along with him, into the hole that was formed by the creatures.  
  
The two stopped before a group of earth elementals, with a single giant towering above them all. As the elementals shook the earth under them, and made it to rise up into spikes towards the duo, Krimug rolled out of the way with Bismi in his arms. After making sure she was still alive and uninjured, Krimug turned towards them, pulling out an asuran constructed torch, and lit it.  
  
They both slowly stood up from the ground, and while Krimug kept his eyes on the elementals, Bismi took a look around to see where they were. A cavern, barely illuminated by bioluminescene from the fungi growing between the cracks. She noticed that the hole that they came from was far above ground, and there was no way to get up there except climb the walls.  
  
As she was about to point Krimug towards it, one of the elementals began to charge towards them. With his torch in hand, Krimug ran away from Bismi to bash it across its waist. The vines that were wrapped around the elemental caught on fire, and as another elemental came in to bash its fists into him, he dodged it in time, and let it strike the other one instead, lighting it on fire as well.  
  
He was quite proud of himself, until he was swept him off the ground by the giant elemental. In a state of panic, Bismi took out her staff and ran towards them, only to be stopped by the other elementals, even the ones one fire. The giant's grip on Krimug grew tight, making it difficult for him to breathe, but he struggled to get the torch out, only to drop it as he lost consciousness.  
  
Bismi's heart dropped as she watched it fall. Without thinking, she struck the butt of her staff onto the ground, forcing the earth around her to rise up, and push the other elementals back. The giant looked down at the fainted asura, then to her. As she concentrated to summon an elemental of her own to fight back, the giant raised up its other arm to strike her down.  
  
She didn't notice the attack, until the fist was about to land, only to momentarily pause as the air between them rippled, followed by a flash of light as it struck her. Everything went dark.  
  
\---  
  
Bismi's eyes fluttered open. She felt her head pounding, as if something was drilling against her skull, and rolled over to her side, to throw up. "She's awake!" someone shouted, but she quickly passed out as they rushed towards her.  
  
\---  
  
As the days went by, Bismi eventually regained consciousness, however, she could barely remember anything during the incident, and her life before then. Thanks to the help of her acquaintances and friends, there were some things that were starting to come back, but, it was still difficult to recognize certain other things. Especially the name, and face, of a friend that was with her, even when her friends told her about him many times.  
  
Which made things quite awkward, since the rescue team that was sent found him dead, while she was held in the arms of a large earth elemental, barely breathing, covered in blood that was oozing down from her head. It was a miracle that she survived at all.  
  
During an examination, Bismi stared at the elemental in a daze, as it stood off to the side. Rocks and pebbles was crumbling off from its body, dirtying the hospital room floor, but every time she tried to unsummon him, it caused her terrible pain. Not that it ever really goes away at all.  
  
Once it was done, the doctor told her that they weren't sure how to help her with her pain, but they believed that she was well enough to leave the hospital. They gave her medicine to temporarily subdue the pain, and told her to keep check with them often, but aside from that, there is nothing they can do at the moment, until they figure out the source of the problem, which is most likely linked to the earth elemental. They kept her for a few more days however, just in case something does happen.  
  
On the day before they allowed her to leave, after visiting hours were over and her friends left, Bismi found herself staring at her rocky companion. "So," she spoke up to it, "it seems like... we're going to be together for a long time. I don't even know if I should call you anything..."  
  
The elemental simply stood there, with its limbs rotating.  
  
While it wasn't clever, she quite liked the name that she thought of then and there. "How about Mr. Quartz? Quartz is good enough too, I guess..."  
  
The elemental seemingly stared her for a moment, then shook its head as if it didn't like the name itself, but it may had been just Bismi's imagination. Still, it amused her, so she decided that it will be its name. "Well, Mr. Quartz... I don't know what's going to happen to us... but I hope that things will be okay. Especially since I can't... I can't remember anything."  
  
As she dropped her head in sorrow, Quartz slowly approached her, and raised up its hand, to pat her on the back gently. It was strangely comforting. "Thanks..." she whispered, then let out a heavy sigh. "Tomorrow will be another day."


	9. Deepest Fear

It was there, just beyond his reach, but the hands of a dead sylvari held Chrys back.  _ "You let me die," _ they whispered into his ears.  _ "You don't deserve anything!" _

Chrys struggled to be free from them, but their power overtook his senses and bound him place. A tall figure with white bark appeared before him, with a dagger in his heart.  _ "You failed me..." _ he said, before grabbing Chrys by the throat, and lift him into the air.  _ "You promised to protect us... and look..." _ He grabbed the knife in his chest.  _ "Look!" _

The dead sylvari pulled the knife out, to plunge it into Chrys' chest, forcing him to wake up in his chair with a jolt.

 

Chrys ran his hand over his face, where tears rolled down. He then balled his hand over his chest with a heavy sigh. "I made my choice..." he whispered to himself. “I am… home.”


End file.
